A Toast to Ritsu
by Hiei's Vampire Kitten
Summary: Ritsu remembers Tohru's words of wisdom one day as a great opportunity comes to him. An opportunity to give him confidence, and something he can be good at...modeling! ON HOLD
1. Opportunities

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Furuba (Fruits Basket) or anyone in it. I'm just writing this fanfic for the heck of it.

_SIDE NOTE:_ I decided to write this in honor of Ritsu. He rocks my pink kitty socks! He's my…hmm…how do I say this? He's basically…my soul equal. Not my soul mate, but he's just like me. Sad, I know…but, seriously, I wanted to give him some confidence, and a purpose in his life. So, everybody cheer for Ritsu!!

Ritsu Sohma is one of those people who does just about everything _quietly_…so very quietly, that everyone hardly suspects him of doing anything. So, on the morning precisely one week after Tohru had left the lives of the Sohmas, Ritsu _quietly_ got up and dressed in one of his favorite kimonos, _quietly_ exited his home and walked to Shigure's house, then _quietly_ stood at the door for a long time before _quietly_ knocking. It was only two minutes into his visit that he not-so-quietly apologized for just about everything a person could have done wrong and Shigure had to use the 'magic touch' on his high-strung relative.

"I'm very sorry for all this trouble." The monkey of the Sohmas bowed his head shyly. "I shouldn't even be here…and yet I insist on troubling you with my presence like this. I'm so terribly sorry. I just so terribly wanted to see you all, because I'm sure you've been lonely and all…I mean…without Tohru…"

A grunt came from Kyo in the hallway. Ritsu flew into a second not-so-quiet apologetic frenzy at that moment. The 'magic touch' was again used.

"You don't have to apologize," Yuki told the older boy gently. "Yes, we are a little upset by her leaving, but…it was for the best."

"She just couldn't take all the secrets she needed to keep," Kyo added in a murmur.

"Yes, well, I just wanted to offer my blessings to you all and…well…I got some gifts for you." Ritsu blushed and began to dig through his bag. He pulled out a book, some very squished jelly rolls, and a carton of milk. "I…tried my hardest to think of things you might like, and…well, I hope I did alright."

He handed the book to Yuki. "It's got some very helpful gardening tips in there. It might be useful."

Yuki smiled. "Thank you."

He handed the milk to Kyo. "Um…I know you like milk…I hope it's okay that I couldn't think of anything else."

Kyo grunted in response. "Yeah, whatever."

And he finally handed the jelly rolls to Shigure. "I'm sorry if they're a little crushed…but I was hoping it would give you some inspiration."

"These are very thoughtful gifts, Ritsu," Yuki said. "We appreciate it very much."

"What do you plan to do with your life now, Ritsu?" Shigure asked, already digging through the jelly rolls. "You are nearly twenty-two, after all…I assume you've graduated college?"

Ristu frowned slightly. "I…have graduated, but…I don't have any certain degree. I didn't have any one focus so no one could give me one."

Shigure sighed. "Ritsu, you must start thinking about these things. How will you ever be able to support yourself?"

"I don't know," the monkey of the zodiac replied honestly. "Maybe…I'm just too useless to do anything with my life." He stood and bowed. "I'm sorry for the intrusion. I'll be leaving now." He left the house without another word.

As Ristu walked down the street, he thought about what Shigure said and about his experience in college. All his teachers told him he could never be capable of what their university required. This just _proved_ he was useless, at least in his mind. He could never amount to anything.

_But…Tohru always said that everyone had something they were good at,_ he thought. _I'd be a horrible person to not listen to what she said. She was a kind girl. So there _must_ be _something_ I'm good at…something that I just couldn't find in that college._ He sighed dejectedly as he halted in his walking. _No…there's no way I could be good at anything…so long as I lack the confidence._ He turned slightly and saw a poster of a famous male model. The look in the model's eyes was one of pure, unhampered confidence.

Ristu gazed longingly at that confidence. "Now if only I had what he had…maybe I'd be successful and famous like him." He stared at the picture a bit longer. "I wonder what that look feels like…" He tried to copy the model's stance and look.

_What am I doing?_ He thought suddenly. _I feel like a complete fool…_ He sighed and his gaze shifted to one more like himself. Shy, hidden, and depressed.

"It's brilliant!" Ristu turned at the sound of the voice. He saw with great surprise a woman running towards him with an ecstatic look on her face. Her too-big glasses fell down her nose again and again and she had to slow her pace to push them back up. Eventually though, she reached Ritsu.

"It's absolutely brilliant! That longing, that pain, those conflicting emotions, all _raging_ in those eyes!" She was out of breath, but still smiling. "Now _that_ is what the modeling field needs, and that is _exactly_ what I've been looking for! A new look!"

Ritsu blinked at her. "Are you…talking to me?"

The woman rolled her eyes. "No, I'm talking to the guy on the poster. Of _course_ I'm talking to you!" She held out her hand. "My name is Sakuya Kirashumi, current owner of _Broad Styles Modeling Company_. And you are?"

Ristu took her hand for a very weak handshake. "R-ritsu Sohma. I apologize for asking, but…what is _Broad Styles_?"

The woman sweat-dropped. "Well…it's no wonder you haven't heard of it…it's brand new. I opened last month, but…I'm afraid business has been slow. I haven't got any models to represent my company, so I've been out looking for a long time."

Ritsu blushed. "Oh, I'm sorry…you must be very disappointed. I apologize that I'm not something more extravagant. I'm sure you'll have better luck elsewhere."

"_Hello!_ Are you _deaf_?!" the woman practically screamed at him. "Did you not just _hear_ what I said not long ago?! You're perfect! You've got a great figure, and those eyes are to die for! The modeling agency will _love_ you! That is, of course, if you're willing to try it out."

Ritsu bit his lip. "Um…well…I don't know…I mean, I've never been very good at anything…I'm not so sure modeling will be any different."

"Listen, honey, I've just _met_ you and I already think you're model material," the woman said flatly. "How's that for certainty?"

"I still don't know…"

"Come on, you want to be good at something, right? Well, how do you know you won't be good at this if you don't take a look-see? I promise I'll be totally honest if you're not good at this, alright?"

Ritsu bit his lip until it bled. Then he looked at this excited woman, and _quietly_ replied: "Okay. I'll give it a try."

_SIDE NOTE:_ Yup!! I'm making Ritsu a MODEL!!! I just think with a little confidence and the right attitude, he would make a SEXY beyond SEXY model. Dontcha think? Oh, and as for why Tohru isn't here…well, I didn't feel like putting her in here. But I promise I'll make it worthwhile to the story. Well, plz review!!


	2. To be Confident

**Disclaimer and notes: Long story short, trying something different so no one is confused. I do not own Furuba, thank you to the six ppl that reviewed, and plz read on!!**

"Lift your head _higher_. _Higher_! Don't fold your arms like that! Stand straight and tall! Strut your stuff, honey you're gorgeous!"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry…" Ritsu muttered meekly. "I told you I'm not good at this…I'm so sorry, I'll just get off the runway…"

"STOP right there!" Sakuya commanded, making Ritsu freeze as he had one foot on the steps. "Darling, you're a _natural_. You just don't believe in yourself enough."

"I don't see any reason to," Ristu replied shyly, softly stepping back on the runway. "I'm so worthless…"

"Hey, don't put yourself down, kiddo." The woman put her hands on her hips. "You're never going to be good at _anything_ if you have that attitude. Now…" She stepped up on the runway and parked her feet beside Ritsu. "…lift your chin up," she said, tilting up his chin. "Shoulders back, feet spread a little apart…good. Now watch me." She began walking down the runway, with a confident strut. She jumped off the runway and faced him with a smile. "Walk down that runway and give me that devastatingly _sexy_ look I love so much."

Ristu sighed and…well, _tried_ to walk like she did. But he was so nervous that he did a robot march, his whole body tightened, and the looks he gave her was more like completely embarrassed than devastatingly sexy. Sakuya shook her head. Ritsu bowed his.

"I'm sorry. I knew I was completely worthless. Please forgive me."

"That's not it at all!" Sakuya insisted. "I'm so disappointed that you don't believe in yourself more."

"Why should I?"

"Because you are capable of _great_ things!" the woman replied as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. She walked up next to him on the runway again. "Now, I want you to tell me _why_ in the _world_ you're always saying that you're _worthless_!"

Ristu twiddled his fingers nervously. "Well…because I am."

"And _why_ is that?"

The monkey of the zodiac bit his lip. "Well…even when I was little, I couldn't do anything right, and I was always so shy and clumsy, and my parents always had to apologize for me…"

"Now I know where you get it from," muttered Sakuya.

"…and I was still too shy to do anything about it and…"

"Stop right there." Sakuya held up a hand to silence him. "So it appears that even your own _parents_ don't believe in you! It's no _wonder_ that you think you're worthless!" She suddenly brandished a mirror in front of his face. "Look at that face. What do you see?"

Ritsu frowned. "I see someone who will never accomplish anything…"

"Hmm, really?" The woman peered in the mirror. "That's not what _I _see. You know what I see? I see a star! A supermodel, and a _really_ sexy one, too!"

Ritsu blushed. "You're just saying that…"

Sakuya grinned. "Am I? I don't think so. Look again."

Ritsu looked again and sighed in disappointment. "I don't know what you see, but all I see is me. And I'm not worth anything. I'm sorry Miss Sakuya but you'll have to find another model."

"_No_!" the woman snapped. Ritsu looked up, blushing and surprised. "I have waited _too long_ to find the _perfect_ model to represent my company! If you walk out on me, I will _never_ forgive you!"

Ritsu's blush brightened and extended across his entire face. "I'm not _that_ important…am I?"

"You better believe it, hot stuff," Sakuya confirmed with a smirk on her face. "So what do you say? Take a look at that mirror again. What do you see?"

Ritsu peered into the mirror and _finally_ smiled. "I see…"

"Yes…? Isn't it sexy?"

"Um…yeah," Ritsu blushed. "I guess so."

"You _guess_ so? Nah-ah, you _know_ so!" Sakuya poked him in the side. "Go on, say it. Say 'I'm sexy and everyone knows it!'"

"I'm sexy and…everyone knows it…" Ritsu mumbled.

"Whaaaat? I didn't heeeeaaarr yoooouuuu!"

"I'm sexy and everyone knows it…" Ritsu mumbled a little louder.

"Little louder," Sakuya coaxed.

"I'm sexy and…everyone knows it!"

"_Scream_ it!"

"I'm sexy and everyone knows it!!" Ritsu shouted happily. His face was flushed. "Wow…that was exciting."

"That's what I like to hear!!" Sakuya gave a cattish grin and leapt off the runway. "Alright, now show me what you got!"

Ristu gave a cheerful nod and complied with a sensual strut to the end of the runway, a toss of his gorgeous hair, and the dashing look that had gotten him here in the first place.

Sakuya replied by giving squeal and promptly fainting.

**That's the end of the update!! I'm quite happy with it. Aren't you? Well, I hope you enjoyed the second chapter of 'A Toast to Ritsu'. Please show any appreciation you might have by reviewing.**


	3. A New Look

**Disclaimer and notes: Weeeellll, today, my faithful fans, I am updating every lat story that I need to update! Yes, every single one. Plus, I'm adding new stories. Whew-whee! That'll be exciting, ne? Well, here's this update! Enjoy!**

"Miss Sakuya? Miss Sakuya? Oh, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry…" Ritsu muttered half to himself as he fanned the woman lying passed out on the floor. After a moment or two she opened her eyes. She was a little dazed at first, just staring at the ceiling. However, she soon found her bearings and leapt up excitedly, giving a whoop of joy.

"That was _amazing_!" she squealed. "You've made me so happy!"

Ritsu somehow found this comment completely baffling and he said a little lamely, "But I made you faint…"

Sakuya patted his shoulder reassuringly. "Honey, that's a _good_ thing. It means you're so drop-dead-gorgeous that you make people swoon. We'll have you signed up with major fashion companies in no time flat!"

"Oh, goody!" Ritsu clapped excitedly, looking a little flushed. He was feeling a little bit better about himself.

"Yep, just a little more practice and—" She was interrupted by her cell phone ringing urgently in her pocket. Frowning, she took it out and answered. "Hello? Mister Konikawa! I didn't expect—what about my company? No, no, sir, you can't shut it down! I—no, I understand. No, of course. I do have a model, but he—yes, sir. No, sir. Yes, yes, I—I'll be there." Her frown spreading to crease her forehead, she hung up. "We've got a problem."

"Oh dear! Was something I did wrong?" Ritsu asked nervously.

"No, no, don't worry," Sakuya assured him. "My, um…boss just called…he said if I don't get a good model down to his show in three days, he'll shut down my company." She looked at Ritsu. "In other words, if you can't model his new line of designer clothes properly, I won't be needing you anymore. And he wants an interview by _tomorrow_."

Ritsu bit his lip. "Oh dear…I don't know if I can do this…no, I'm not ready…I can't…I CAN'T!" He began running around the building screaming at the top of his lungs.

"Ritsu…Ritsu!" Sakuya managed to catch him, grabbing him by the shoulders. He settled for hyperventilating. "Breathe! Breathe!"

Ritsu took a deep breath. "Okay…okay…I'm so sorry! I don't think I can do this!"

"You can! Get yourself together! I _need_ you to do this!" Sakuya insisted and pleaded all at the same time. "Come on. We just need to spruce you up a bit, get in a little more practice…and we'll pull through. Alright?"

Ritsu closed his eyes a moment and took another deep breath, letting this one out more slowly and shakily than before. He nodded. "Yes, yes, okay." He opened his eyes again and gave Sakuya a nervous look. "But…what will I wear? I'm embarrassed to say that all I have are…um…girl's clothes." There was a very looooong silence. Sakuya let go of Ritsu's shoulders.

"Girl's clothes?"

Ritsu blushed. "Um…heheh…I'm afraid that's all part of my insecurity."

Sakuya whistled long and low. "Wow. I didn't think you were _that_ hard on yourself. Well…" The woman thought a moment, then dug through her purse for her wallet. "I've got a few dollars in here…and I _think_ I have some in my checking account. If you can pitch in a little, we _might_ be able to get you some new clothes…" She looked up at him. "What do you think?"

Ritsu nodded shyly. "Okay."

A few hours later, the two were at the mall. The dressing room was surrounded by people, observing this interesting and beautiful new man modeling outfit after outfit, being cheered on by a short, enthusiastic young woman. Murmurs rolled through the crowd like a "wave" at a baseball game.

"Yes! Yes! You're _beautiful_!" Sakuya cheered. "I _love_ that look! Makes me think of a Flamenco dancer. Ooh, I've always loved that style…" She had a brief daydream and then pushed Ritsu back into the dressing room. "Go on, try on another one!"

"Are you sure this stuff is within our budget?" Ritsu asked as he glanced at the price tag on a pair of black jeans. "Look at this…¥20,000…that's awful expensive for a pair of jeans. And we have a whole lot of stuff here."

"Oh, we'll veto some of it once you've tried it all on," Sakuya replied nonchalantly. "And they're _designer_ clothes. Of _course_ they're going to be a little pricey! Don't worry about it! We want you to look good, not that you don't already. So go on, get your cute butt back in there and try something else on!"

Ritsu looked a little concerned, and he didn't stop staring at the price tag. But, he sighed and went into the dressing room once more. He wouldn't mind trying on a few more things…besides, Sakuya was enjoying herself, and it wasn't often that Ritsu felt he made someone happy. This was something wonderful, and he wasn't going to ruin it. So, he walked back out there with a black muscle shirt and a pair of loose-fitting jeans that made him think for a moment about Kyo. "Well…" he started, "how do I look?"

Sakuya whistled and clapped. A few people turned to stare, but by now, most of the people in that section were already staring. Those few that did have to turn gathered within the crowd, pushing more people out of their way so they could see. Ritsu, who was already nervous, blushed and tried not to look at the people gathering around. Apparently Sakuya noticed his discomfort, and smiling reassuringly.

"Don't worry," she said. "We'll be done in no time flat. Then we'll go get you some shoes!"

Ritsu's eyes widened in disbelief. "_What_?"

"Yeah! We're going to go all out on you today!" The very excited woman chuckled. "We need to give you a trim, too. Nothing against your haircut, but…it looks like you've never been to the stylist."

"Actually, I really haven't…" Ritsu mumbled.

"There we go! Wrap it up; we should get going on the rest of the shopping."

The outfit modeling ended not way too long after that, and the two fought their way out of the crowd to the shoe department. The swarm of people was enticed to follow, but most decided it unwise for the unwelcome glare they received from Sakuya. So the shoe shopping went mostly undisturbed. For some reason, it took less time, especially without the crowd. Ritsu and Sakuya got to the hairdresser in no time.

"And you want to keep it long?" the stylist asked Ritsu. Note, she asked Ritsu all her questions, but she might as well have asked Sakuya, because _she_ was the one who answered.

"Yes!" chirped said woman. "Keep it long…but maybe a little shorter…um…shoulder length, I think. And jazz it up a bit! Ooh, and layer it! And…and—"

"Whatever kind of hair you think a model should have…" Ritsu interrupted, rather shyly. The stylist perked up considerably.

"Into modeling, huh? Have _I_ got a look for you!" The stylist turned to Sakuya. "You, wait outside, okay? I'll have your friend looking pure model in _no_ time!"

"He's in your hands!" Sakuya called as she skipped out the door. After a half hour of nervous waiting, the stylist proudly showed off her work. Sakuya's jaw was sent down to the floor.

Ritsu's hair was cut down to a little past his chin, and given a shaggy kind of look. His bangs hung a little over his eyes, which would super-sexy if he gave that look that Sakuya adored. It was tinted with the lightest shade of red. In all reality, he looked _gorgeous_.

"My masterpiece!" the stylist sighed. "Oh, I've always wanted to do that! So, how does he look? Is he not perfect?"

Sakuya promptly shook the other woman's hand while Ritsu stood off to the side, blushing. "Madam, you are a _genius_! Remind me to give you credit when this kid is famous! Woohoo!" She then grabbed Ritsu by the arm and ran off. "You're ready for the show!"

**Well, there you go. I was so drooling as I read this…just picturing Ritsu in all those outfits…oooohhhhh, yeeeessss…sexy. Well, anywho, please review!**


End file.
